Typically, mode shapes of a multi-component structure are obtained by performing modal analysis on the multi-component structure. The mode shape associated with a component in the multi-component structure is a deformation shape when it is vibrating at a frequency corresponding to a free vibration mode. In the modal analysis, the mode shapes of each of the components in the multi-component structure are obtained at different frequencies corresponding to free vibration modes. The mode shapes of each of the components in the multi-component structure are then compared to identify the similarity between the mode shapes of the multi-component structure using a validation check that is referred to as general modal assurance criterion (MAC). However in such comparisons, phase conditions of the mode shapes of each of the components in the multi-component structure may not be considered for identifying the similarity.
Existing techniques to identify the similarity between the mode shapes of the multi-component structure includes either a visual identification or computing MAC. However, relative participation of each of the components in the multi-component structure is not considered during the computation of MAC. Further, the MAC for the mode shapes of the multi-component structure may be dependent on a geometric location of a node in the multi-component structure where the mode shape information is obtained. Therefore, the MAC may not give the correct information about the similarity between two mode shapes of the multi-component structure.